Your love is my drug
by sola-bola
Summary: AU, High School, a different take on how Remus became Moony and how Sirius is determent to save him.  SB/RL


Sirius Black was a young 17 year old boy who lived in a small town in England, he went to high school, had friends, best friends even, he had parents who lived in a large house on the hill and he had a little brother who like any other would bother him at the worst of times.

He would wake up at 6am every morning and go jogging around town, he loved the fresh air in his face and the glow of the morning sun would dazzle him with its beauty.

But one morning when Sirius was taking one of his jogs he noticed a different beauty, far more different than the morning sun, it was a girl taking her Siberian husky for a walk.

Sirius had actually stopped his jogging to look at the girl; her hair was short and light brown, her eyes big and golden amber and her body small, she didn't have a big chest though but girls with no breasts didn't really bother Sirius.

The beauty walked right past Sirius and her dog gave a little growl at him, the boy snapped out of his thoughts "nice dog" he said, mentally slapping himself for a lousy greeting.

The girl stopped "oh, thanks" she said then kept on walking like she hadn't seen him.

Sirius stood there like an idiot for a good minuet, watching the girl walk away and turn on the next corner.

She was out of his sight and he shrugged her off and continued jogging through town, it was about 7am when the stores started opening and the old baker was standing on the steps of his bakery sweeping the night dust off them "good morning Mr. Black" he said kindly, being an old friend of the family, Sirius nodded his hello and smiled.

Around 7:30 he jogged back home to take a shower and get ready for school, he would have to be quick because he had promised his friends he's pick them up and drive them to school.

…

Sirius sat in his car with his friend James Potter in the passenger seat; they were waiting for Peter Pettigrew, who was taking his time to get ready.

"I bet he's jacking off" James then said and shook his head

Sirius grinned, "Why do you say that?"

The other boy shrugged "he can't be brushing his hair now can he?"

Sirius laughed at his friends joke then looked up the driveway of Peters house, it was big but not as big as his, and it looked cozy and like a home.

"I saw a girl this morning, stunningly beautiful but had a really scary dog" Sirius finally said to his friend

"Oh yeah?"

"Had the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen"

"Nice rack?"

Sirius looked over at James "shut up man, this girl was like a goddess, show some respect"

James grinned "sorry man, oh hey there comes Peter" he pointed at their blond chubby friend walking down the driveway.

"Well it's about time you joined us" Sirius said and drove to the school across town.

…

He parked next to a black mustang with the license plate '2hot4U' by the car stood a boy around their age with platinum blond hair and was surrounded by a group of friends "Black, must you park your hunk of junk right next to my beauty?" he said cocky "you're embarrassing yourself"

His friends all laughed at his witty joke

"Watch it Malfoy, your 'beauty' might get keyed anytime soon" James spat at him.

Malfoy walked over to James and glared at him "are you making threats at me?"

"Not at all…just a little warning to think about" James answered him grinning, then the three of them stalked away from Malfoy leaving him red with anger.

They headed their way into the school and over to the lockers "I'd appreciate if you'd stop taunting Malfoy like that, he might key my car if you keep it up" Sirius said shaking his head and smiling

"Come on, I'm just having a little fun with the prick" James said laughing, but stopped when he figured he'd forgotten the number on his locker…again.

Both Peter and Sirius laughed at him "you can keep your books in mine Jamie" Peter said and opened his locker "thanks man" James said and showed his backpack into the locker.

Sirius on the other hand seemed to be having trouble with his own locker, it simply refused to open so he started hitting it and pulling it to get the damn thing open, and finally after a hard struggle it swung open and hit a person on the head who had been walking by.

"HEY" the person screamed and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh god, I am so, so, so sorry…are you alright?" Sirius asked worried and helped the person up but let got of its arm when he saw whom it was, making it fall back to the ground with another thud.

It was the girl from this morning and now she was sitting on the floor with one hand on her forehead and using the other one to help herself up, Sirius was about to help her again but she shook him off harshly "oh no you don't" she hissed and stood up by herself.

Then she turned to him and gave him a stern glare "what the hell were you thinking?" she spat at him

James and Peter had witnessed the whole thing and were now sniggering and giggling behind Sirius who looked really awkward "I…um…your foreheads bleeding" he said quickly and the girl sighed loudly "shit" she cursed and turned around and walked to the bathroom.

There was a loud laughter from the two boys who had clearly been holding it in "are you kidding me?" Peter hauled "you're so stupid"

James laughed even louder at Peters words "who was that anyway?" he asked between laughs.

Sirius hung his head "that was my goddess, the girl from this morning" he noticed that her backpack was lying on the floor; he picked it up and ran to the bathrooms where he had seen her go.

Once he had reached the girl's bathroom he stuck his head in "hello? Is anyone here?" he tried again "look, I'm really sorry about the locker thing…I totally didn't mean to do that and…is anyone here?"

"Yes, someone's in here" came a frustrated voice, a girl with long flaming red hair stepped out "what do you want here Black, the boys lavatory is across the hall"

"Lily, did a girl come in here with short brown hair?" Sirius asked quickly, Lily shook her head "sorry…no one but me in here"

There came a sigh from across the hall and both Lily and Sirius looked at the person Sirius had been looking for "there you are!" the boy shouted "I was looking for you and…what were you doing in the boys lavatory?"

The girl looked up at Sirius, who was a head taller that she was, with great annoyance "maybe because I'm a boy?" he hissed, "what do you think?"

Lily made a small giggle "you sure are good with people Black"

Sirius' mouth hung open and he stood perfectly still "uh…um…uh…b-boy?"

"Yes, boy" he said, "what did you think I was?"

Sirius shook his head, not believing his ears or eyes "I-I thought you were…you know…a girl"

Lily laughed and the boy looked even angrier than ever "are you mentally retarded or something?" he shouted, grabbed his bag from Sirius' grasps and walked to class that started 10 minuets ago.

"You should get to class too Black, don't want another detention do you?" Lily said grinning and walked past him and off to class.

…

The door to class 904, English, opened and Sirius stepped inside

"I see we're late Mr. Black" professor Binns said lazily, not bothering to look up at him "take a seat so I can continue my class"

Sirius nodded and looked for an empty seat, the only ones were next to Snape, a greasy kid no one liked and the other one was next to the boy Sirius had just insulted greatly.

He took the boy over Snape; he just couldn't sit next to the bat

He sat down and the boy grunted annoyed "why don't you sit over there?" he pointed at Snape, Sirius grinned "because I'd rather risk my life with you than sit with him" then he reached his hand out for the third time to the boy and said "I'm Sirius Black"

The boy smiled a little but did not take his hand "Remus Lupin"

"Nice to meet you Remus, and I truly am sorry for what happened" Sirius said a little guilty, Remus shook his head "it's fine really…a story to tell the kids when they come I guess" Remus said smiling now "and I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I really didn't mean to call you retarded…it was horrible of me"

"Nah, I've been called worse" Sirius said "listen, I want to make this up to you…just name what you want"

"Jeez Black, love can't be bought" Remus said

Sirius chuckled "fine how about this, I take you for a cup of coffee and we'll see how it goes from there"

Remus frowned "that sounds like a date…"

"Well, if you don't want to…or don't swing that way…" Sirius said looking at his closed textbook

"No, no I didn't say that" Remus said quickly "I mean, I'd love to go for a cup of coffee…but we just met and it really didn't go all that well…let's wait a bit, you know get to know each other first"

Sirius smiled back at him "that sounds like a good idea" he sounded happy "when do you want to then?"

Remus shrugged "I'll ask you" then he turned his attention to the English assignment, Sirius did the same.

…

Lunch came soon and Sirius wandered into the cafeteria with Remus fallowing him, he spotted his two friends that sat on a table in the middle of the room.

"Spotlight whores eh?" Remus asked and arched an eyebrow, looking at the two boys from earlier, they were laughing and throwing food at each other, childish.

"They're ok really…like to laugh and make fun of others," Sirius said grinning and dragged Remus towards them, they sat down by the table "guy's, this is Remus"

The boys sniggered then smiled at him "Hi, I'm James and this is Peter"

The chubby one waved "Hi"

"Hi" Remus said back, giving him an odd look

"So, I take it that you're new here?" James asked suddenly

Remus nodded "yeah, I moved here from London with my dad…"

They looked surprised "why'd you leave London?"

"Dad got a new job here and…we were just having some family problems and dad thought it would be better if we moved here" Remus said

"What kind of problems?" Peter asked but James hit him on the head "My god man, you don't walk up to people that you hardly know and ask them about their problems"

"Sorry" Peter muttered

"It's fine, really" Remus said and smiled

James shook his head "you don't know him, first he asks you a personal question then you're stuck with him for life"

"Hey"

"You know I love yah" James said humorous making them laugh.

…

They were all separated for the day due to different classes but now were Sirius' last class, art; he didn't exactly have an artistic side but took the class nonetheless for extra credit.

He was a bit early and went into the open classroom; there he found Lily Evans, the redhead from earlier this morning and Remus sitting next to her.

They both looked busy with something, Lily had her nose in a book and was taking down notes but Remus seemed to be doodling on a piece of paper "hey, what are you drawing?" Sirius asked once he reached their table.

Remus looked up "nothing special" he said and crumpled up the paper "don't do that...can I see?" Sirius said quickly

He gave Sirius the paper ball "sure, but it's nothing special"

"You said that already" he chuckled and smoothed out the paper, it was a picture of a girl sitting with a book on her lap, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes and she looked lonely.

Sirius looked at the picture for a good minuet "she's…beautiful"

Lily looked up this "who is?" she asked and looked over at Sirius who handed her the paper, she took a look at it and gasped, "oh she is! Who is it?"

Remus shrugged "no one I suppose, but I used you as a model…hope that's alright"

Lily smiled "can I keep the picture?" Remus nodded and smiled back.

The girl was about to say something but stopped when a group of people waltzed in through the door and Ms. Trelawney floating in last, she closed the door "good morning my dears" she said but looked at Sirius who was still standing by Remus' and Lily's table "sit down Mr. Black"

Sirius nodded and sat down next to a girl named Molly, he smiled at her and she looked away blushing.

The class was over quickly; they had really just sat there and talked about some famous dead guys…Sirius found this class utterly pointless.

The teacher sighed, obviously in no mood to teach "you can just go now…I'll see you on Monday"

The class stood up from their tables and hurried out.

Sirius, Remus and Lily all walked together towards Sirius' car "I'll give you lift if you want?"

Lily nodded "I could use a lift, I'm so sick of all the perverts on the bus"

Remus also nodded

When they reached the car they saw James and Peter standing by it "you gonna drive us home buddy?" James said grinning but his grin fell when he noticed Lily standing next to Remus "Oh hi L-Evans"

She frowned "hello Potter" she didn't take her eyes of James "I think I'd rather take the bus Black, but thank you for offering me a ride" then she turned on her heel and walked towards the next bus stop.

"What was that about?" Remus asked confused

"There's a little history between them" Sirius said to him but hesitated to look over at James who nodded, meaning it was fine if he told him.

They all stepped into the car and started driving out of the school parking lot.

"Anyway, James and Evans were…dating for some time but Lily suddenly broke it off without explanation and well…James is still madly in love with the girl, and she seem to hate him"

"Even if he didn't do anything?" Remus asked, still confused

"Oh he did something, we just don't know what" Peter said and chuckled.

…

Sirius had driven James and Peter home and now it was just he and Remus sitting quietly in the car.

"So…um what kind of music do you like?" Sirius asked awkwardly, Remus looked at him "oh…um, Deep Purple and that sort of thing"

"Old school, sounds cool"

Remus grinned "anything is good when you're "relaxing" if you know what I mean" Sirius didn't but smiled anyway

They drove a little further down the street until Remus pointed at a white house by the end "um…that's my house" Sirius nodded and stopped by it, when Remus was about to close the door, Sirius stopped him "listen…I know I acted like an asshole today but there's something about you that makes me attracted to you…"

Remus sighed, "Sirius…you're a cool guy, but you don't want to get emotionally attached with the likes of me…so I think it's best we just stay buddies"

He nodded "you're right…well, see you in school tomorrow" he then smiled and Remus smiled back "yeah…see you" then he closed the door and watched Sirius drive away.

Sirius's place was not that far away and it only took him 5 minuets to get home.

He threw his car keys on the table and took off his jacket and sneakers, and then he went into the kitchen where his mom and brother were "hey mum" he said and sat down across from his brother.

"How was school?" his mom asked "it was ok…met a new guy today, names Remus"

His mother looked interested "did he just move to this town?" Sirius nodded "yeah…from the city"

"The city eh?" she wondered "why would he move from the city to live here in a small town with 300 people"

Sirius shrugged "he wouldn't tell" then he stood up from the table "well…I have soccer practice in half an hour…I won't be here for dinner"

His mother nodded "alright then"

…

Sirius quickly changed into his uniform and started jogging down to the soccer field that was next to the school.

There he met up with James and another one of his buddies Kingsley, Peter had not joined the soccer team this year due to chest pains, and so he took clarinet classes instead.

"What's up dog?" Sirius said to Kingsley who frowned "dude, don't try to be black…it's insulting, even white people are wondering what the hell you're doing" the he laughed and gave Sirius a grin.

James chuckled in a clear fake matter and nodded along "so I hear we are getting a new coach"

Kingsley nodded "yeah, I heard that too…some big shot from the city, heard he coached the Winchesters"

"The frigging Winchesters?" Sirius asked stunned "what the hell is he doing in a slum like this?" the boys only shrugged but jumped all up when they heard a whistle blow hard, they all turned around to look at the new coach.

The man was tall and scruffy with thick brown hair and hard looking eyes of green; he looked over the group of boys who all stood there like a bunch of idiots just staring in shock.

"The name is John, not Johnny, John!" he bellowed over the group who all nodded in understanding.

"Now let's play some soccer shall we?" he spat out and blew his whistle once more.

…

After practice the boys were all lying in the grass panting like they had never taken a run in their life.

"What. A. Jackass!" James said in between pants and sat up "he's a total nut breaker"

Sirius and Kingsley gave out sounds of agreement "did you catch that idiot's name?" Sirius asked curious, Kingsley now sat up "yeah…it was John Lupus or Lupin or something like that"

Sirius also sat up but way faster than the other two "Lupin?" Kingsley nodded "I have to go" Sirius then said and stood up fast.

Sirius ran all the way home but stopped a couple of minuets in front of the little white house that Remus lived in "he's the coaches son" he said disappointed to himself "that means that nothing will ever happen"

Then he continued the run home and slammed the door after him and went straight to take a shower.

…

The next day Remus stood by his locker picking up his books from his bag and placing them neatly in the locker, he was lost in his own thoughts when someone rudely interrupted him.

"You're the coaches son!" it was Sirius, he sounded a little hurt and surprised, Remus quickly turned around and was face to face with him "Sirius!" he gasped out "you scared me"

"Sorry" Sirius apologized "I can't believe you didn't tell me your dad was my football coach"

"Why should I do that?" Remus asked him "we just met yesterday and what is it to you whose son I am anyway?"

"I want to go on a date with you!" Remus was thrown by the sudden change of conversation "no you don't" he only replied then he slammed his locker and stormed away, leaving Sirius bewildered by his behavior.

The day had been slow for Sirius, he felt like an asshole for the way he acted around Remus, he wasn't sure what it was but something put his head in a spin when he was around the other boy, like he just had to be with him, he felt dizzy when he wasn't.

'No you don't' that little sentence that fell out of Remus' mouth this morning was stuck in his head "why would he say that?" Sirius muttered to himself.

"Say what?" came James' voice next to him "are you talking to yourself now?"

Sirius looked up at him and Peter "what?"

"Nothing, what's with you today, you've been all gloomy and grey all day" James pointed out as he took a seat next to him; they were sitting in the cafeteria.

Sirius only looked around and spotted Remus sitting with Lily, they seemed to be chatting comfortably and laughing.

"Black!" James yelled, "Are you listening...I said there's a party at Kingsley's tonight" Sirius looked back at James "oh yeah?"

James nodded "and you my friend, are going to get wasted…as am I!"

"Dude, I'm here too," Peter pointed out

"Oh, and Pete"

Sirius thought for a moment "who'll be there?" James only shrugged "apparently everyone"

"Is Remus going?" Sirius asked hopeful "well, Evans is so yeah, I guess Lupin will too"

"Fine, I'll go"

…

The party was insane, Sirius was getting to the point of 'holy shit I'm so wasted' while Peter lay dead on the couch, James was somewhere, Sirius had looked but hadn't found him so he had taken a seat next to Peter ans finished his beer, while looking over the party.

His eyes drifted over the floor, people dancing and flirting and drinking, just a typical party, but then his eyes landed on Remus, he was sitting next to Malfoy who was whispering something into his ear and Remus nodded, standing up and leading Malfoy to the second floor.

Being an idiot Sirius stood up and fallowed them, he noticed them slipping into to guest bedroom and closing the door.

"I shouldn't do this" he said to himself, looking at the door for five whole minuets then finally charging in, he had expected to see them maybe have sex or making out but not this…Sirius' eyes widened at the sight "you…you're doing…"

Remus looked up "Sirius!" he sounded shocked and a little ashamed "this is not a big deal, really!" Malfoy put a hand on his shoulder, stroking it while smirking at Sirius.

Remus brushed him off "Sirius please…" he stood up and walked over to him but Sirius took a step back "you're a coke head!"

"Not just a coke head Black, I give him all the good stuff if he blows me, such pretty lips, how could I say no?" Malfoy smirked "I love a little druggie slut"

Sirius turned on his heels and made his way downstairs…he had in all honesty hoped Remus would run after him, confess he was wrong and they would live happily ever after but his heart broke at the sound of the door closing and the lock clicking.

…

Three weeks, two days and 7 hours, not like Sirius was counting or anything but three weeks and not a word uttered between them, Sirius may be slow but he's not stupid, he can see how Remus is slipping further down the hole with Malfoy.

The bags under his eyes, the bruises and scars forming on his body, the tremors and grumpiness, Lily see's it too, she noticed how Remus completely stopped talking to her and how he doesn't even draw during art class, but as far as Sirius is concerned, she knows nothing.

Sirius has had enough, seeing Remus and Malfoy talking, or more like Malfoy talking and Remus nodding sets Sirius into rage, he's furious!

He catches Remus after school, dragging him against his will behind the giant dumpsters just besides the gym.

"What are you doing?" Remus snaps as Sirius is holding his much smaller and fragile body in place "I love you!" Sirius says, voice so full of anger and despite.

Remus stopped struggling "no you don't…you don't love me" Remus whispers, close to tears, the taller teen shook his head and looked at the boy in his arms "I've known you for such a short time, I know nothing about you or where you came from but I love you, I want to help you so bad"

"I…it started back in London, I was 15 and hanging out with the wrong kind of people" Remus explained slowly, tears sliding down his cheeks and Sirius listened intently.

"I met this guy, Fenrir…he was 35 when I started smoking pot and he told me he could get me into an even greater high, that's when I started snorting coke and popping E"

Remus sniffed and whipped away fresh tears "he got me addicted for free at first but then when I had to get more he started selling it to me in exchange for sex and…I did it" he looked up at Sirius, looking for disgust in his eyes but he only saw kindness.

"When my dad finally noticed my problem he threw me in rehab, but when I got out Fenrir was there…and I got in again, but this time it was worse, he started beating the shit out of me but giving me stronger stuff and…it wasn't until I nearly O.D'd in my bedroom that dad decided to sell the house and move here…way from him"

"Clearly didn't help…since I've hit rock bottom and am selling myself for cocaine again" Remus finished with a whisper, not meeting Sirius' eyes as he did.

The taller teen only lifted his chin so he could look into Remus' green eyes, he smiled and kissed the boy, "I want to help you Rem, I'll never let Malfoy or Fenrir ever get near you again, and that's a promise"

As Remus looked into his eyes he felt for the first time in a long time hopeful, he knew he could get clean with the help of Sirius and was determent to do so.

They kissed once more before heading over to Sirius' car, they would go have a long talk with and then Remus would focus on getting clean, for his dad, for his friends, for Sirius and most important, for him self and the sake of Sirius' love.

…

A/N: I don't know why I would make Remus into a druggie…but if you didn't catch it, the drugs are Moony; Fenrir gave Remus the drugs because Fenrir was the one who bit Remus.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
